Recently, various electronic apparatuses such as tablets, PDAs and smartphones have been developed. To facilitate users' input operations, most of the electronic apparatuses comprise a contactscreen display. In addition, electronic apparatuses capable of inputting a line, etc. by a stylus have also been developed recently.
When a line is input by a stylus, the line drawn on a contactscreen display can be modified by designating a pen type. For example, a line color, a line width or a line type can be changed.
When the user is drawing the line on the contactscreen display, the user often feels uncomfortable on appearance of a middle part of the line which is being displayed on the contactscreen display, depending on the pen type.